


Tamara, a rókaszellem menyasszonya

by Becca_Blackmoon



Series: XY sorozat [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Blackmoon/pseuds/Becca_Blackmoon
Summary: Az élet nem egyszerű. Főleg akkor, ha elrabolnak, és az ezüst rókák hercegének az asszonyává kiáltanak ki.Cseresznyei Tamara nyári szünet alkalmából apjához utazik Japánba, ahol egy kitsune elrabolja, majd erőszakkal magához hasonlóvá változtatja.
Series: XY sorozat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tamara, a rókaszellem menyasszonya

A Hold fénye liláskékre festette Yoruken ezüstös tincseit. Az ablak előtt ül, kezében egy csésze forralt szakéval. Csöndben figyelte az éjszaka köntösébe bújt kertet, mely közepén ott virágzott egy öreg sakura fa. Mellette menyasszonya fekszik. Még nem ébredt fel az altató varázsból. Yoruken túl erős bűbájt alkalmazott rajta, hogy könnyebben a palotájába hozhassa. Már várja az ébredését.

A lány végre mocorogni kezdett. Yoruken a párkányra rakta csészéjét. Úgy helyezkedett, hogy könnyebben a karjai közé vehesse menyasszonyát. Az ölébe ültette, hátát a mellkasának döntötte, majd lazán átkarolta. Kimonójának bő ujja félig betakarta a lány testét, akinek már megrezzentek a szempillái. Újra mocorgásba kezdett, fejét elfordította az ablak felé. Szemei lassan nyíltak ki. Pislogott párat, hogy kitisztuljon látása. Még kábult volt, de az értetlenség már ott motoszkált benne. Nehézkésen felemelte fejét. Látása kitisztult. Tekintetével először a sakura fát látta meg, melynek rózsaszín szirmai szó szerint világítottak az éjszakában. Azonnal rájött, nem otthon van, hanem teljesen máshol.

Megérezte a mögötte lévő testet. Félig felé fordult. Tágra nyílt szemekkel vette szemügyre a hibátlan arcvonású, ezüstös hajú, aranyló szemű férfit, akinek a fején rókafülek találhatóak. Döbbente vette tudomásul, hogy az ölében ül. El akart húzódni, azonban a férfi nem engedte.

\- Eressz el! – szólalt meg rekedten.

\- Maradj nyugton, szerelmem – mondta erre Yoruken. – Még az altató bűbáj hatása alatt állsz.

\- Altató bűbáj? – A lány tovább fészkelődött. Igyekezett kiszabadulni a kitsune karjai közül. Csakhogy amaz könnyen visszatartotta. Kezdtek visszatérni az emlékei a rétről, ahová virágot ment szedni. Távol volt az apjától. Óvatlanul nem figyelt a környezetére. Ezért tudta elkapni a férfi, és ezért tudta elkábítani.

\- Hamarosan teljesen kiürül a szervezetedből. – Yoruken mosolyogva figyelte menyasszonyát. – Addig pihenj a karjaim közt, Tamara.

\- Honnan tudod a nevem? – A lány döbbenten nézett újra a kitsune arcára. Tudomása szerint nem mutatkozott be neki. Yoruken nem válaszolt. Tamara egy ideig fürkészte az arcát, aztán újra megpróbált kiszabadulni. Sikertelenül. Észrevette a csészét. Felkapta, tartalmát a férfi arcába locsolta. Yoruken döbbenetében elengedte, mire a lány felpattant. Alighogy talpra állt, hasra is esett. Nagyot nyögve igyekezett feltápászkodni. Remegő térdekkel indult el az ajtó felé. A kitsune utána eredt. Tamarának esélye sem volt elérni az ajtót. Csak pár centi, és megérinthette volna. Csalódottan sikkantott fel, mikor Yoruken a karjai közé zárta.

\- Nyugalom – mondta ismét. Maga felé fordította a lányt. Gyengéden simogatta hosszú, narancsvörös haját. – Biztonságban vagy! Ez a palota immár a te otthonod is. Felfedezheted minden sarkát, amint elhagyta a tested az altató maradéka.

\- Hogy érted az, hogy ez a hely az otthonom? – Tamara értetlenül meredt a férfira.

\- Nekem adtak a menyasszonyomként.

\- Micsoda? – hördült fel a lány, közben próbálta ellökni magától a rókaszellemet. – Nem vagyok a menyasszonyod! Nem mondtam igent erre a házasságra, úgyhogy igen gyorsan verd ki a fejedből ezt az ötletet!

\- Az enyém vagy, nincs választásod! – Yoruken komoran nézte menyasszonya próbálkozásait. – Nem érdekel, hogy önszántadból rakod szét a lábaidat, vagy én feszítem szét őket, de a feleségem leszel pár napon belül. – Tamara a mondat hallatán megdermedt izmokkal pislogott a férfi mellkasát figyelve. Nem akarta elhinni, ami vele történik. Az egyik pillanatban még az érettségin és anyja új, leendő házasságán aggódott, most viszont a saját életéért kell.

\- Nem fogsz haza engedni a családomhoz? – kérdezte halkan. Nem nézett Yorukenre. Továbbra is a mellkasára szegezte kék tekintetét.

\- Én vagyok a családod – válaszolt a kérdezett. A lány lehunyta szemeit. Gondolatai száguldoztak elméjében. Igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan szökhetne meg. Talán, ha eljátssza, hogy beleegyezik ebbe az őrültségbe, akkor lenne esélye valahogy kiszökni az épületből. Aztán már csak sikerül valahogy haza találnia. – Gyere, pihenj le! – Tamara hagyta magát leültetni a futonra.

\- Magamra hagynál, kérlek? – Továbbra sem nézett a róka arcára. A padlót bámulta.

\- Hozok neked vacsorát, amitől jobban leszel.

🦊

Néztem, ahogy a rókaszellem elhagyja a szobát. Zakatoló szívvel fordultam az ablak felé. Kihajoltam rajta. A földszinten vagyunk, könnyen ki tudnék ugrani. Viszont a fal, amely a birtok ezen részén húzódik, túl magas nekem. Nem tudok átmászni rajta. Kénytelen vagyok eljátszani a beletörődöttséget, hogy esélyem legyen a kijutásra. El kell hitetnem ezzel a kitsunével mindent, ami a szabadságomhoz, a szökésemhez szükséges.

Komolyan, mi volt az a megnyilvánulása, hogy az övé vagyok? A menyasszonya? Bevallom, jóképűnek tartom, szívesen összejönnék vele, de nem így, nem ilyen módon. Nem értem, miért kellett elrabolnia. Simán udvarolhatott volna. Így már nem sok esélye van nálam. Kezdem úgy érezni magam, mintha éppen belecsöppentem volna egy mangába. Ott történnek ilyenek. Elrabolják a tök átlagos lányt, méghozzá egy ayakashi, aki aztán szerelmet vall neki. A lány először ellenkezik, de aztán beadja a derekát. Lesznek cuki kis félvér babáik, és boldogan élnek, míg a csaj meg nem hal. Na, én nem játszom el ezt! Terveim vannak, amiket egy rohadt rókaszellem nem ronthat el!

Hallottam, ahogy elhúzódik az ajtó. Nem néztem hátra. Egyelőre még kimutatom a dühömet felé, aztán lassan elkezdem a színészkedést. Most az egyszer örülök, hogy anyám kényszerített a színjátszókörbe.

\- Levest hoztam – mondta. – Jelenleg ezt könnyebb elfogyasztanod. – Összevont szemöldökkel, dühös tekintettel felé pillantottam. Lehelyezte mellém a tálcát, rajta a gőzölgő, zöldes színű levest. Evőeszköz nem volt hozzá, úgy kell kiinnom a tálból. A kitsune úgy nézett rám, mintha bármelyik pillanatban leteperne és megerőszakolna. Heves vágy tombolt azokban az aranyló szemekben. Éreztem az arcom pirulását. Nem vagyok hozzá szokva az ilyen nézésekhez.

\- Köszönöm – válaszoltam kicsit sokára. Felé fordultam. Kezembe vettem a tálat. Óvatosan az ajkaimhoz emeltem. Halványan lehetett érezni benne az ízeket. Könnyen beazonosítottam a hagymát és a szerecsendiót, meg egy kis húsos ízt, de mást nem. Lassan ittam meg, lesütött szemekkel. Nem mertem újra a rókára nézni. Féltem, elgyengülök, és akkor lőnek a tervemnek.

\- Gyönyörű vagy – szólalt meg, mire majdnem félrenyeltem egy kortyot. Elvettem a számtól a tálat. A felső ajkamat önkéntelenül is végig nyáltam, miközben felpillantottam rá. Olyan élesen szívta be a levegőt, hogy meghallottam. Még jobban elpirultam.

\- Tényleg tetszem neked? – kérdeztem kételkedve. Közelebb fészkelődött.

\- Igen. – Szinte lehelte a szót, miközben ajkaimat figyelte. – Imádom a hajad színét. A tejfehér bőröd, amely tele van szeplőkkel. Olyan finom puha. Legszívesebben már most elmerülnék benned, bíztatva a nevem sikoltására. – Egyre jobban elpirultam szavaitól. Emellett izgatottság lett úrrá rajtam a gondolatra.

Újra inni kezdtem a levest. Tekintetemet elkaptam a rókáról. Miután minden cseppet kiittam, visszaraktam a tálat a tálcára.

\- Még be sem mutatkoztál – szólaltam meg újra. Az immár üres tálat figyeltem.

\- Yoruken vagyok, az ezüstróka klán egyik hercege. – Döbbenten meredtem rá. Egy herceg? Ez már tényleg kezd olyanná válni, mint azok a történetek, amiket annyira szeretek olvasni.

\- Miért engem választottál, ha herceg vagy?

\- Tényleg nem tudsz semmit? – kérdezett vissza döbbenten pislogva. Csak megráztam a fejem. Amit azonnal meg is bántam. Éles fájdalom nyilallt belé. Felszisszenve kaptam fel a kezem, és szorítottam a halántékomra. Duplán láttam. A testem többi része is fájni kezdett. Yoruken mellém térdelt. Gyengéden a karjai közé vett. Összeszorított fogakkal tűrtem a fájdalmat. Hallottam a rókaszellem hangját. Valamit suttogott, amivel nyugtatni akart. Csakhogy ezzel nem enyhítette az egyre erősödő fájdalmat.

\- Mi... ez...? – kérdeztem akadozva, levegő után kapkodva.

\- Ezentúl örökké együtt leszünk, szerelmem! – hallottam még, mielőtt elvesztettem az eszméletemet.

🦊

Yoruken óvatosan lefektette az ájult lányt. Még rángatózott a teste a fájdalomtól, de már elkezdődött az átalakulás. Pár óra múlva egy fiatal kitsune nő fog ott feküdni, aki tisztavérű utódokat ad a hercegnek.

A rókaszellem felállt. Elvitte a tálcát és a csészét, magára hagyva szerelmét az átváltozás idejére. Fel kell készülnie az esküvőre. El kell végeznie a simításokat.

\- Fui – szólalt meg halkan. Egy barna rókaszellem jelent meg mellette. Fui-t Yoruken jobb kezének is mondhatjuk. Szinte mindig a herceg mellett látni, mindent, amivel megbízza, elvégez. Ő vezeti a háztartást is. – Keichiro válaszolt?

\- Igen. – Fui átvette a tálcát. Ő fogja elmosogatni, ahogy a hercegét is el szokta. Ezzel megakadályozza, hogy bárkihez is hozzájusson valamelyikük nyála. Hiába ő választotta össze a háztartás tagjait, sosem lehet tudni, nem-e vált időközben valamelyikük kémmé. – Holnap estére megérkezik két fiával együtt. A hercegnő többi fivére nem jön.

\- Az apja?

\- Reggel érkezik.

\- Tökéletes! – Yoruken elindult. Fui követte. – Elkészítem a kotorékot. A koszorúhoz meg vannak a virágok?

\- Már a szobájába vittem őket.

\- Nagyszerű! – A herceg megállt egy ajtó előtt. – Figyelj Tamarára, míg elkészítem a dolgokat.

\- Igenis, hercegem! – hajolt meg Fui, majd elsietett. Yoruken elhúzta az ajtót, így feltárult elé a lefelé vezető lépcső. Kétoldalt lidércfények világították meg az utat. Lent először a kotoréknak kezdett neki. Természetesen nem kapart ki földet, amelybe közösen elbújhatnak a szerelmével, hanem anyagból tervezte elkészíteni. Bent az egyik sakura fa szirmait fogja szétszórni. Lelki szemei előtt látta, ahogy magáévá teszi Tamarát, aki örök szerelmet vall neki az aktus során. Végre megtalálta azt a nőt, akit mindig is keresett. A lelkitársát, akivel megoszthatja az örökkévalóságot.


End file.
